


just keep that beat

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones knows Jim, Fluff and Humor, Jim's not fooling anyone, M/M, These dorks, pancakes may or may not be thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point Leonard knows better than to ask what's wrong. If he points out vulnerability Jim will only shut down that much faster and he will be hopeless to do anything to help. Instead he throws a pancake, fresh and hot off the grill, straight at the captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just keep that beat

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a post by dunflower on tumblr who said: you know someone is having a rough day when their favorite song plays and they don't sing along
> 
> canyoutellIhadnoideawhattocallthis

One of many tells that something is wrong is the song. It's loud and obtrusive, making his ears ring and head throb as he tries to keep up with the fast lyrics that seem to be thinly connected through each verse. There is little poetry to it, more harsh and demanding of movement than anything else and it is something Leonard knows Jim loves. Normally the blonde would be dancing in place, hips swinging, lips moving and fingers tapping to the beat. Normally he's a hurricane of motion, unable to be still, and Leonard gets tired just looking at him. Today he is as still and silent as a winter's day, staring down at the counter and rolling a water bottle back and forth between his hands.

At this point Leonard knows better than to ask what's wrong. If he points out vulnerability Jim will only shut down that much faster and he will be hopeless to do anything to help. Instead he throws a pancake, fresh and hot off the grill, straight at the captain. For a moment Jim doesn't react, making no move to stop the pancake from hitting him square in the face, before with mere moments to spare he flicks his hand up, catching the flying food with a blank look.

Jim examines it's fluffy surface like he can't fathom what it's for before he blinks at Leonard as if seeing him for the first time. "You threw a pancake at me."

Leonard's muttered "No shit." goes ignored.

"Why did you throw a pancake at me?" Jim looks so confused its ridiculous.

"Would you believe me if I told you you're meant to eat it?"

The captain huffed, tearing a piece off of the edge to toss it into his mouth. "You're rather sarcastic today, aren't you?"

Leonard shrugged, flipping the pancake in the pan with a sharp flick of his wrist. "And you're rather quiet."

Jim sighed. "I'm fine. Just tired is all." He smiled faintly, chewing absentmindedly at the pancake in his hands.

"If you're going to eat it at least get a plate," Leonard huffed, pushing one towards Jim with a bottle of syrup. "Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't drowned it in syrup yet."

Jim's eyes lit up at the sight, a grin stretching his lips. "You've gotta enjoy the real stuff while you can, Bones. I love space but nothing can beat real homemade food."

"Is that why you keep me around then?" Leonard snorted, placing two pancakes on the plate next to the stove. "To cook your food?"

Jim laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Bones." He winked. "I keep you around for much more than that."

A small smile tugged at Leonard's mouth as he sat down to eat his own pancakes, the amount of syrup on his own paling in comparison to the pool drowning Jim's breakfast. "Is that so?" He murmured, knocking his leg gently into the blonde's.

"Mmm hmm." Jim hummed, eyes closing briefly as he savored a bite of pancake. Leonard didn't miss the way his foot tapped absentmindedly to the beat.

**Author's Note:**

> http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/


End file.
